


Undone

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo is undone by the shrine, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: He didn’t foresee it, that one day he would be standing by the Outsider’s shrine, going insane with longing and desire, blind from pleasure and deaf from the heartbeat pounding in his head.And yet here he is, doing just that.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: the Outsider makes Corvo come with his voice alone.
> 
> Thank you so much, Maikelfist, for prompting me because oh my god, this was fun to write!
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or send me a prompt ;)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

“Corvo…”

He groans. He must be mad for doing this.

Heat is rushing through his body, burning his insides with want. He didn’t foresee it, that one day he would be standing by the Outsider’s shrine, going insane with longing and desire, blind from pleasure and deaf from the heartbeat pounding in his head. And the only thing he would be able to hear through the thickness of his pulse would be the Outsider’s low scratchy voice, whispering in his ear and driving him over the edge.

And yet here he is, doing just that. One palm is pressed into the wooden base of the shrine where a couple of runes is staring at him with what he thinks is a sneer.  _ How dare he _ . His other hand is wrapped around his cock, and he is pumping himself languidly, savouring the touch that is only the beginning.

The Outsider is nowhere to be seen but Corvo knows, feels that he is present. A voice, a wraith, Corvo’s undoing. He has a vibe of curiosity and Corvo can’t help but feel that he is being watched. Not for what he is doing, touching himself, but for the sheer reaction. And he can’t stop. Pushes rough fingers down on his cock and licks at his dried lips, bites on them because the feeling is too much.

For many a time now Corvo has woken up in his bed painfully hard and with the Outsider’s voice ringing in his head. Was it intentional or by a pure mistake of his imagination, Corvo doesn’t know. Unable and unwilling to hold back, he relieved himself by bringing his cock out and, imagining the Outsider’s voice, hands, body, pumped himself till breath hitched in his lungs and his body shivered with pleasure.

Just a mere thought of it, that the Outsider could be pushing himself onto him, mouth hanging open in pleasure and black void eyes staring into oblivion, scrapes at his nerves and hits the point, bringing him closer to an orgasm.

“I never imagined my voice would be your last straw, Corvo. How you hold onto my words, how you grip on them just as hard as on yourself. Does it please you then, touching yourself in such a way?”

Corvo breathes out raspily and sucks in air. Even if he wants to, he can’t reply for his jaw is clenched so hard he can feel his teeth gritting. The sound of his hand rubbing at his slick head fills the room which is silent enough to let Corvo hear every movement of his fingers.

Working himself up and down, heat burning below his stomach and warming up his chest, Corvo gives a small moan. The Outsider feels closer too, curiosity letting him get nearer even though Corvo can’t see him still. But his voice is in his ears, fills him up and makes him shiver.

“Should I continue talking then? Or should I leave you to your activity where you wait for heat to explode inside you and you would slump over my shrine, leaving the evidence of your pleasure all over it? How blasphemous, but I must say; I  _ like  _ it, Corvo.”

Corvo’s legs give in as he moves faster and faster, breaking down to the point where he can’t even hold his vocal cords back. Scratchy and low, his moans vibrate through the room. He is so close to reaching the point and yet so far.

“Don’t stop, Corvo,” the Outsider orders. “Touch yourself. Imagine if I were doing it to you… If I were to take you into my hold. Would you like a deity’s mouth on you, Corvo? Swallowing you and letting you fill his mouth with the whole length of your cock? And then with the seed that would streak his face,  _ my _ face.”

Corvo does imagine that and it’s infuriating because he wants it so badly. He can see the Outsider’s black eyes looking up at him as he licks at his head, then along his cock and at last sucks on him slowly and almost gently. His imagination burns fires and it grates his nerves one more time.

He is undone. White come streaks the shrine, the singing runes, while Corvo slumps over it, breathing ragged and uneven, and at the end of each exhale there is a name.  _ Outsider. Outsider…  _


End file.
